deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Faeton Serket
Faeton Serket '''is the genetic daughter of Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak (Ben 10 series) and Vriska Serket (Homestuck). She also has a twin brother named Anurto and is the half-sister of Kimiko, Konrad and Luna (all on her father's side). Early History During a takeover of Alternia by Zs'Skayr, Karkat and Vriska were left as the only remaining trolls, the others having been turned into ectonurites. They saw that the only way to repopulate their race was through ectobiology. The intended result of this action was supposed to be a clone of Vriska, but it instead resulted in the twins, Faeton and Anurto. This result is thought to have happened because Zs'Skayr failed to possess Vriska, instead remaining dormant in her system. Because of this, the ghost sludge taken from her from the ectobiology session had two DNA samples: hers and Zs'Skayr's. This disgusted Karkat, and he even tried to kill them, but Vriska wouldn't let him, because she found herself... Strangely attached to them, claiming that they're "kinda cute if you look at them long enough." Vriska's relationship with the twins was short-lived, though. A mere days later, Zs'Skayr broke free from Vriska, and threatened her life if she ever got in the way of him raising the twins. This also meant that they were not to know that she was their biological mother. Years (or solar sweeps, if you're a troll) passed, and Zs'Skayr began to train his children to become just like him. Originally, they were thrilled and considered themselves lucky to be in a position of royalty, but that enthusiasm quickly faded on one fateful day: the day that it was discovered that Anurto inherited less of his powers than Faeton did, and that they were significantly weaker. Because of this, Zs'Skayr began to favor Faeton over Anurto, and to the point that it was abusive. Anurto was not allowed to speak to Zs'Skayr unless addressed first, and it was a rare occasion when he did speak to him, the majority of the subject matter being emotionally abusive. Once, Anurto accidentally let something slip to his father, and he got beaten to the point of near death because of it. After this incident, Faeton and Anurto were both distraught. They had determined that this was not the kind of person they wanted to become in the future. So, Vriska appearified them to Earth in hopes that they could live a better life, and this is when they met up with the other mistakes. Personality Faeton is ''extremely''''' protective over her twin brother. If you even so much as say anything negative about him when she is within earshot, prepare for the beating of your life. Generally, she is nice and easy to get along with, much like her brother. Just don't get on her bad side. Trust me, you wont like it if you get on her bad side. Powers and Abilities Faeton inherited most of her father's powers. These powers include invisibilty, intagibility, possession (albeit for a short time period), and telekinesis. She is also immune to sunlight, unlike her father. Relationships Relatives She and her brother both used to love Zs'Skayr up until they showed that she had inherited more of her father's powers than her brother had and he started favoring her over her twin to the point where he had started neglecting and abusing him. Faeton found this upsetting and decided to take her brother away from him. Both she and Anurto have come to think of Vriska as a friend, though Zs'Skayr made sure that she never told the two of them that she was actually their mother. When she finally did get the chance to tell them about it, they didn't believe her, but after a scrying session with Thaddeus revealed that she actually was their mother, the twins both broke down and started crying while being comforted by her. Faeton shares a special bond with her twin brother (literally; they can communicate with each other with their minds) and has a close relationship with her half-siblings Kimiko and Konrad. None of them are aware that Luna is still alive. The Mistakes Faeton and her brother seem to get along okay with the other mistakes, especially Delon. However, she and her brother are very nervous around Siren, and neither of them seem to like Dorian much. Fun Facts *Take a look at her horns. If she were to turn upside-down, they would form the shape of the sides of her father's skull. *Like all trolls, she has a shirt with a symbol on it in the color of her blood. In her case, it is the Chinese character, "gui", which means "ghost." *She doesn't wear shoes because she gets around by floating most of the time. Category:Females Category:Cynder794 characters